


No Hospitals

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [394]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot said no hospital, but he's not lucid and Hardison has a rule against bleeding out in Lucille, anyways.





	

Surprisingly, they spend very little time in hospitals. None of them want to end up there, none of them want to deal with the hassle even if Alec assures them their fake IDs and insurance paperwork will hold up to anything. Really, they just don’t like hospitals. Eliot is long since proficient in taking care of his own injuries, and Alec and Parker have supplemented what they already knew with what Eliot has to offer, so, really, the three of them are like a mini hospital all on their own now.

But none of that can cope with today.

Eliot had said no hospital, but he’d also been pretty much bleeding out at the time and unable to even focus on any of their faces, so Alec vetoed that and Parker drove, which meant they made it to the hospital in record-setting time.

They took Eliot back right away, leaving Parker and Alec to wait, hands clasped desperately together. Parker holds perfectly still, like she does on a job, waiting for an opportunity, and Alec doesn’t want to be the one to tell her she can’t steal their way out of this.

Alec deals with the paperwork. And, then, they wait.

He’s alive. He’s alive and he’s going to be okay and they managed to put him back together and Alec feels like he can really breathe again. Alec listens to the medical jargon with one ear–told to Parker, technically, who’s posing as Eliot’s sister–and files it away to research carefully later. He’ll know more about each thing than the average doctor with just a few hours effort.

They’re finally allowed to see him. He’s sleeping, but he’s conscious, and despite how bad he looks he looks a whole hell of a lot better than he did, bleeding everywhere in the back of the van. 

Parker plops into a seat and takes Eliot’s hand. Alec follows her lead and takes the other side. It’s quiet in the room for a while, the three of them breathing and waiting.

Finally, finally, Eliot begins to wake up. Most people, Alec figures, would fight the drugs and wake up slowly, but not Eliot. Eliot looks ready to get out of the bed and go punch someone’s face in.

“Easy, Eliot,” he offers. “You’re good, man. We’re good.”

Eliot looks around. “Dammit, Hardison,” he rasps, as Parker gets up to get him some water. “Told you, no hospitals.”

“An’ I told you, no bleedin’ out in Lucille,” Alec shoots back. “Dammit, let us take care of you for five damn minutes.”

Eliot opens his mouth, but Parker brings a glass of water to his mouth, so he occupies himself drinking that. “Slowly,” she scolds, pulling it back a moment before offering more.

Eliot doesn’t try to start a fight again. He drinks the water Parker offers and squeezes Alec’s hand when Alec sits beside him again. He’s mostly polite to the doctor and only asks him about heaving once, seemingly satisfied with the answer of tomorrow, if overnight observation goes well.

Everything is fine, that is, until a cheerful looking woman wheels in a plate of food. As soon as she leaves, Eliot bends forward to check the tray. He wrinkles his nose.

“Dammit, Hardison!” he snaps, although Alec would be hard pressed to explain how this one is his fault. “This ain’t food!”

Alec grimaces, and makes a mental note to add some really great takeout to the things they’ll need at home for the next couple of days.


End file.
